


Knives Out

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Just how many knives does Natasha have on her?





	Knives Out

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober challenge 2019 prompt: sharp

“So how many knives do you carry?” Steve asked Natasha. 

He’d needed a knife to peel an apple and she’d whipped a small dagger out from – somewhere. It was razor sharp. 

“As many as I need.” 

“Aren’t guns easier?” 

“But blades can make people talk.”

“When was the last time you had to torture someone?” Steve asked with a laugh.

“You don’t want to know,” she answered with a mysterious look. 

He cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Do tell?” 

She laughed as he finished with her knife and gave it back to her. “You _really_ don’t want to know.” 

“Come on, Natasha. You can tell me. I’m Captain America.” He gave her his most dazzling smile. 

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, “How do you think I have the remote in a room full of men every evening?” 

His eyes widened for a moment. 

“I’m kidding. Just threatening to cut them usually works,” she said as she tucked the knife in her boot and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
